1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a power boats design that can significantly reduce weight over present art forms. The invention is applicable to lightly loaded cruising power boats used in off-shore protected waterways where speed and seaworthiness are of primary importance.
2. Description of the Background
In the art of designing cruising power boats, whether mono or multi-hull, it is well recognized that longer boats offer greater speed and seaworthiness. For mono hulls cruising speed is limited to about 1.5×square root of the waterline length. This is the speed that boats travels in displacement mode and is referred to as max displacement speed. Above this speed boats start to plane and are easily recognized by the high angle of attack. Off shore mono-hull boats are not normally run in planing mode because of high fuel use and uncomfortable pounding from waves. For stability mono-hull boats have a length beam ratio between 3 to 1 and 4 to 1.
Multi-hull boats have hull length beam ratio of 8 to 1 or more. These narrow hulls are less affected at max displacement speed and can travel faster without planing. However power multi-hull boats generally weighs as much as mono hulls for the same length. The drawbacks of these designs are that weight, power required and cost increases significantly with size. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a means for minimizing power boat structural weight without impacting boat length and stability with three hulls in a T configuration.
It is also an object of this invention is to provide hulls for this boat that allows high speeds and superior seaworthiness.